In Her Return
by SweetGoth
Summary: Well my title explains everything I'll just leave the rest for you to find out. Note that this is my first fanfic so please be kind♥ By the way it's a RobRae fan fic
1. Chapter 1

_**I'm Backkkkkkkkkk!**_

The Teen Titans were fighting the _Hive_ again just like always but with a BIG difference: the Titans didn't have Raven. Raven was gone… dead or so that was the thoughts of the Titans and the rest of Jump City. Raven: how can one word inflict much pain on the Titans even worse than Terra's betrayal? But as the saying '_Time heals all wounds'_ goes the Titans learned to cope and forget, though not doing a very good job at it. It took them two months to learn and get on with it but a deep scar on their hearts and minds will be forever embedded in them.

"You're getting sloppy Titans. You're no fun any more" said the bored Jinx as she made a graceful back flip and dodged a rhino approaching her in the process. "Yeah Titans! Since that sludge muncher Raven decided to quit the super hero life for good you pathetic excuse for a team just gets sloppier and sloppier" quoted by Gizmo.

The _Hive _and the people of Jump City didn't know the true story since the fight took in a time freeze so no one really knew the story except for Titans West. The Teen Titans made up a story that Raven was killed by a very powerful villain the same time Raven defeated the criminal. The Titans didn't really tell a lie, but they spoke a half- truth and they really and I mean REALLY felt bad about it, since Raven was a very great titan and a valuable friend as well and didn't deserve a false death.

The Titans fought well, though using their anger in place of concentration because of the mention of _Raven._

The Titans were defeated by the _Hive, _when the trio thought that the Titans got what they came for. The group was about to leave, but a loud voice startled them.

"Did you think you're getting away without a fight" said a girl of 16. A beautiful costume complemented her exotic curves as well as her elegant face. She was wearing a simple ivory hairband on top of her shoulder- lenghth, straight, lavender hair with different gems on it. It started with a pink jewel, next a grey one, a jade one, a lemon colored gem, then a lilac gem, then next to it was an amber tinted gem. The center gemstone was a dark blue colored… "RAVEN" the _Hive_ exclaimed loudly, thus waking the Titans from their unconscious state.

"You got that right _Jinx"_ the girl replied cooly.

_**Hello!**_

"But you're supposed to be dead!" shrieked Jinx in disbelief and in surprise. "I _was_, but now I'm alive and ready to kick some butt! Who wants to be first? " answered Raven "You harmed the Titans and that makes me angry but seeing that they are now awake I think I won't be so hard on you" She gestured to the Titans then back at the threesome.

"Raven is that really you" asked Robin since he was the first to get up and snap out of the surprise he and his team had. "Of course! I'm alive and in the flesh" to prove her statement she made a nimble somersault in the air and back flipped too. "Dude! It really is you!" it was of course Beast boy who said that line. "Wondrous! My friend is not joining the dead civilization anymore!" Star fire said with exuberance just like Beast boy. "My little sister!" Cyborg said in relief and excitement that Raven is alive and well. " Yeah yeah yeah! So you're alive huh" said Jinx then added "Then get ready to die again!" at the same time she said that she fired hexes, too many to count, at Raven. " Ha! you really showed her Jinx!" said Mammoth. Because of all the laughing of the _Hive _they didn't notice Raven sneaking behind Gizmo then saying "Too bad you missed, or that would have a great shot" Raven said still not losing her cool.

Gizmo quickly turned and...

A cliffie for all of you so at least I can keep my story all to myself if you don't like it♥


	2. Chapter two, finally!

Author's note: Hello! I missed you! I think some people deserved a next chapter for this since I don't half-finish my works. I don't want to delay

so here is chapter two!♥

Disclaimer: If I owned the titans most of the teen titans fan fictions here would have been made into movies or episodes. :)

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Gizmo quickly turned…_

But he saw no one at all. He looked around, not seeing Raven hidden in the shadows.

"Come out here coward" Gizmo managed to say. " You're such a coward, hiding, hoping we won't find you." He mockingly said.

The four titans could not help in the battle for they were too weak to fight. They could only watch the fight between Raven and the Hive. And they too, like the Hive, were looking where Raven hid.

"At least I'm not a coward who depends on his gadgets all the time" As Raven said this, she came out of hiding holding something that looked like…

"My backpack! Why you little- huh?" Gizmo couldn't see her anymore that is until Jinx shouted:

"Gizmo, look out!" But it was too late. When Gizmo turned his head, Raven's foot landed squarely on his face, and because of the impact he went flying to the wall. Needless to say that he became unconscious.

"Gizmo! Let's see if you can dodge this." Jinx said as she fired a hex bolt a Raven, which by the way Raven countered by using her shield and firing an energy bolt at Jinx. Jinx swiftly dodged it and fired two more hex bolts at Raven with rage. _No one and I mean no one ridicules the Hive and gets away with it _Jinx thought _… alive._

Ravens narrowly missed the two, and thank the heavens, she was unharmed. When Jinx was about to fire a hex bolt, Raven teleported right behind her, and caught Jinx on surprise.

"Goodnight." Raven said as her hands, glowing blue, touched Jinx's back; therefore, making Jinx unconscious for a couple of hours. Raven has developed some sort of power to make someone paralyzed and/or asleep.

"Now, who's next?" Raven asked slyly (I think). Mammoth had been the last one left unharmed. "Oh, the buffoon," Raven surmised "this is going to be easy." she, then, stated. AND easy it was. Mammoth was angered of losing his two comrades that he didn't even think of anything than crushing Raven to death.

"I'm going to kill you for insulting me!" He shouted, whilst, slamming his fists against the concrete floor. Cracks quickly formed, as in an earthquake, toward Raven. The platform cracked and if Raven hadn't levitated, her leg would have been crushed by the debris.

"Not if I hurt you first!" Raven replied in a half- shouting voice. She formed an energy bolt and fired it at Mammoth. Mammoth dodged it but didn't see another one being fired at him so; just as his comrades he became unconscious.

Raven's friends could not help but stare at Raven throughout the fight. She became stronger, more agile- proved by the beatings that she gave the HIVE. Her looks also changed. She no longer wore the cloak and leotard but instead she wore an unbuttoned dark blue denim jacket with ripped sleeves (think Birthmark) over a black tube top with blue highlights; gloves like in her leotard (you know the one with the gold-like circle with a ruby circle inside); a really short skirt, still color navy blue, over black capri pants(is that what they're called); and combat boots, black with dark blue shoe lace a couple more shades and they'd be black; and of course the gold belt.

Raven went to her still stunned friends and began healing their wounds with her powers.

"Um, you can talk now." Raven said while healing Star's cuts. The silence was really awkward you know. Starfire had managed to hear her as well as the other titans.

"Friend Raven! How did you come here? Why did it take you so long? I really missed you, did you miss us? It has been really hard for us to cope with your loss. Is blue still your favorite color?" Raven was bombarded with Star's questions and she practically sweat dropped after hearing Starfire's last question.

"Calm down Star. I'll answer your questions later." Raven calmly replied. Then she began to heal Cyborg's wounds.

"Dude, you're really here. You were really cool back there." Beastboy said. Like the others, Beastboy had also missed Raven and was happy that Raven was here now.

After Raven was done with Cyborg she began to heal Robin too then after him came Beastboy. A couple of thanks were heard and one welcome was a reply. After a few moments, the titans along with Raven were ready to go to the T-shaped tower known as Titan tower. But before they could go to the T-car, dun dun dun- they had to survive the wrath of the reporters.

Ah yes, the reporters. They came with the police and the ambulance just a few minutes after Raven defeated the Hive. The reporters were like so surprised that if they were cartoons (which they were) their eyes would have been as big as saucers. And just as Starfire, the microphoned menaces attacked Raven with loads of questions. Such as:

"Raven, are you still going to be a titan?"

"How did you come back from the dead? Are you a zombie?"

"Why did you come back? Are you a ghost with unfinished business?"

"Raven, please talk to the media!"

"You wish to go home now, yes?" Starfire asked. Raven just nodded as she got inside the T-car. Inside, the faces of the titans were covered with happiness and of course, tiredness. Who wouldn't become tired after tons of reporters practically smothered you with questions in less than thirty seconds?

"That was… interesting." Raven deadpanned.

"Yeah! They were really excited to see you! Who wouldn't be?" Beastboy asked with such exuberance.

"Yeah dawg, who wouldn't?" Cyborg finally managed to say a sentence here, whoopee!

"Oh friend, I missed you so. I suggest we do this gathering you earthlings call a Re- yu- onion!" Starfire squealed. Casting aside the VERY odd looks she received from her friends, she smiled. Little did she know that her suggestion might make two titans in love…?

"Uh, sure Star but after we get some rest all right? A few hours might give some rest and then, we may go to the mall." Raven replied. She really didn't like to go to the mall. Sure, she went to the mall when she bought books and some incense, tea, and other things BUT not for just spending time with here friends. But of course, like her friends were so glad to see her, she was glad as well.

"Dude, you really mean that? Awesome!" Beastboy said happily.

"Man, you changed girl." Cyborg also stated. He observed that not just Raven had a new look, she had a few personality changes too. She was a little more open, which was a big leap from her _emotionless façade_. But he was still her big brother, and he would do what most big bro's do; protect their li'l sis.

All through their journey on the way home they talked, laugh; even Raven managed to giggle a little, but one stayed silent all the way home. One little Robin who was still observing the Raven that was really here with them, did not speak a word.

A/N: Aha! A little romance in the later chaps, I think you're ready 'cause I think I am! I'll make sure that I post the next chapter early, please anyone that would like to continue please cross you fingers and pray that I would update earlier. See ya!

SweetGoth♥


End file.
